An Act of True Love
by awhitefairytale
Summary: What happens when Elsa freezes Regina's heart? We all know an act of true love can thaw the heart. But who's actually Regina's true love?


_**Tumblr Prompt: Regina's heart gets frozen by Elsa. Even though she is no longer with robin, she believes a kiss from her "true love" will save her. Only robin pulls a Hans and says, "if only someone loved you!" Since he could never love her cause she killed his wife. Emma, her savior and real true love comes to her rescue.**_

**So I didn't really read the whole not with Robin part properly. In this story, Marian didn't come back with Emma. Ooops!**

* * *

She felt Tink's arms wrapped around her; the blonde fairy trying to provide her warmth as her skin rapidly turned a light tinge of blue. Her teeth were chattering and she knew this would be the end if they didn't get Robin soon. An act of true love would unthaw the mistake Elsa had made in a moment of uncontrolled emotions. Robin was her true love, her soul mate. Pixie dust never lied.

"He'll be here any minute 'Gina. Just hold on a little longer," Tink's hands rubbed up and down the brunette's arms, feeling the building cold through all the layers they'd wrapped around her.

"Tink… I'm… I'm so… so cold," Regina whispered, her eyes watching the door of her office, hoping the man with the lion tattoo would come in at any minute. Every part of her felt frozen and not even the blazing fire next to her was helping.

"Your true love will be here soon, Regina. Just hold on," Tink said, trying to keep the fear from her voice. She was worried. What if he didn't get there in time? What if they were too late?

"Tink… if… if he doesn't make it. Please… please make sure… Henry... kn-knows I love him," Regina sighed, clutching at Tink's winter coat.

"She won't have to tell him anything love because you're going to do it yourself," Robin said as he entered the office, bow strapped to his back and the flames lighting a sort of spark in his eye.

"Thank gods you're here," Tink blurted out, "She's practically an ice cube."

Robin rushed over, gathering Regina in his strong arms and pulling her close to his body, hoping to provide more warmth. "Tink, go find Henry and let him know what's happened. She'll want to see him when all is said and done."

Tink obeyed with a nod and was out of the room in the blink of an eye, the door quietly closing behind her.

"Rob…Robin, you made… it," Regina sighed, doing her best to smile through the bone aching cold. She was so, so cold. Too cold to move.

"Please… please… kiss me. An act of true love… it will unthaw my… my heart," She managed to get out, her eyes staring deeply into his. She needed this. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave Henry. She couldn't leave Robin or Roland. She wasn't ready to die.

He nodded, his lips slowly lowering to hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment her true love would make everything better.

But it never came.

He stopped.

Her eyes opened.

And on his face she saw the most malicious look she'd only ever seen on three other people in her life. Three people she'd never imagine Robin could be anything like.

"Oh Regina, if only I actually loved you," he whispered, pulling his face back enough to look at hers.

"Wh-What?"

The evil grin twisted into a snarl as he loosened his arms and lowered her to the cold stone floor, watching as she slowly started turning to ice.

"You're pathetic Regina. To think I could honestly love you? To think _anyone _could actually love you after everything you've done?"

"But you… we're… soul mates," Regina pleaded, a tear forming as she felt her feet turn to ice.

Robin looked disgusted as he roughly grabbed her chin with his hand, hardly noticing the cold for the hatred inside him made him feel on fire.

"You _killed _my wife: the mother of my son and my one and only true love."

"But…" The ice was up to her stomach now. She told herself she was going to die; she'd been so foolish. Foolish enough to believe this man could be everything he appeared to be. Foolish enough to believe he could love her and overlook her past.

"You made this so easy. You're desperation to be loved will actually be your demise, Regina. You killed my wife and for that, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to sit here and watch your dark heart freeze you from the inside out," He smirked, "And then I'm going to shatter your form into a million pieces and dump them in that fire."

_So foolish, _she thought.

She closed her eyes and let the last tear fall, the ice encapsulating her completely.

Regina Mills was nothing but a beautiful ice sculpture lying on the marble floor.

Robin stood with a satisfied smirk on his face and walked around her frozen body for a few minutes, observing her like one would a piece of art. This was his revenge; revenge he'd so desperately wanted for years. From his belt he drew a knife and knelt to the floor. He raised it above his head, intent on putting all his strength into the downward strike.

His ears rang from the gunshot before he felt the pain in his hand. He didn't hear himself scream or the knife fall to the floor. He clutched his hand to his chest, now noticing part of it missing, as he was dragged backwards away from Regina's frozen form.

Emma Swan, her smoking gun still trained on the thief, stood in the doorway, fury in her eyes.

"Get him out of here," she barked at David and Hook who were struggling to contain the screaming man. "Take him to the hospital but make sure he's cuffed. And limit the morphine."

Emma Swan was enraged and ready to kick some ass. But more than that, as she turned to look at the frozen woman on the floor, Emma Swan was terrified.

Shoving the gun into its holster, Emma rushed toward the frozen form on the floor. The form of the woman she loved with every part of her heart. The woman she'd loved for months on end but had had to hide it from.

Her knees buckled and she felt herself collapse next to the ice woman, tears slipping down her cheeks as she pressed her palm to a frozen cheek.

"No. No, Regina. Come back to me," she pleaded, "Please come back to me?"

She stared at the beautiful woman on the floor and felt the sob build in her chest. She hadn't been able to save Regina. She hadn't been able to get here in time. It was her fault this had even happened in the first place. She'd brought Elsa here. She'd been the one to upset Elsa.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed, "I know it is Regina." She dropped her upper body and did her best to wrap her arms around frozen Regina. "I know that. But please, please come back? Please? We need you Regina. We love you. _I _love you Regina, with all of my heart. "

She sobbed onto Regina's frozen neck before carefully placing a light kiss at the corner of Regina's frozen lips.

"I love you," she whispered, placing her cheek on a frozen shoulder. "I love you Regina."

….

"Please," she pleaded.

….

"I love you."

….

When a cold hand wrapped its fingers in her hair and the body underneath her began to shift, Emma realized the kiss she'd given had worked.

"Emma?" Regina whispered, eyes shifting to the crying blonde on her shoulder.

"Regina." Emma sniffed, head popping up to look into stunning brown eyes; brown eyes that were definitely not frozen shut.

Her kiss.

It worked.

"Regina. It worked. My kiss… it worked!"

"You… Emma… you love me?" she asked, slowly sitting up with her hand still wrapped in Emma's hair and her other on Emma's hip.

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes shifting down and a blush forming on her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I do. A lot."

"But the dust… the dust said he was my true love. My soul mate." She was so confused and disoriented, nothing making sense anymore. The pixie dust chose Robin that day so long ago. But Emma hadn't even been born when the pixie dust found him.

_Maybe… maybe it's possible… maybe she is…_

"Pixie dust lies Regina. He isn't your true love. I am."

Emma bent in for the second time in that day and pressed her lips to Regina's slightly cold ones, putting everything she had into the kiss and derailing Regina from any train of thought.

The blonde put every emotion she felt about the woman, every thought and every need, every want and desire into it. Months of emotions were wrapped up in the kiss she gave to Regina. She'd wanted to do this for song long but Regina had been with Robin, so utterly convinced he was her soul mate.

But here she was now, conveying her every emotion she had by kissing Regina.

And Regina was kissing her back.


End file.
